Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Holography techniques can be used to reproduce two-dimensional and three-dimensional images in a holographic imaging system. In such a holographic imaging system, a hologram can be displayed on a screen or a display panel such as high-definition LCD (liquid crystal display) panel constituted of pixels having a resolution of the order of the optical diffraction limit. For example, the hologram may be formed by irradiating a hologram reconstruction light, e.g., coherent light emitted from a laser light source that readily causes interference on fringe patterns displayed on one side of the display panel. The irradiation of the hologram reconstruction light on the fringe patterns may cause diffraction in the fringe patterns, such that a user can observe the diffracted light as holographic images.
Windows in a building such as a house may function as a passage through which sunlight can enter from the outside and also can allow a resident to view the outdoor scenery. Considering this function of the windows, a window-opening image display system has been proposed, where a window-opening image projection device displays an artificial scenery image in an opening of a window. This system may allow the resident to feel like viewing natural scenery through the window even in a case where the outdoor scenery cannot be viewable.
However, in the above-described window-opening image display system, an image is projected onto a roll screen arranged at the indoor side of the window, which blocks sunlight from entering the indoor side and thus makes any real outdoor scenery unviewable by the resident. Also, the image projected onto the roll screen is reconstructed as a two-dimensional scene, which makes the reality of the reconstructed image deteriorated.